Fate Implies
by D'MoNiQ
Summary: Harry is sent as an emissary to the Royal Elves in America to offer sanctuary but a fated meeting witht eh Prince of Elves soon gets Harry into another adventure of a lifetime & a love that might just last, if Nuada wasn't so pig-headed. SLASH NUADA/HARRY
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, Yeah, nothing belongs to me. :o(

**Fate Implies**

Even after a year, Harry was still unsure how he actually got the job as an international emissary for the magical world. Sure, he was the savior of the wizarding world and he was famous in various countries for offing one of the most powerful dark lords in the history of the magical world, but that didn't explain as to why even the collective alliances of magical creatures choose him to become their all-important ambassador.

Perhaps it was the way the goblins respected him (after the altercation with Griphook, he made sure to personally apologise to the goblins with sufficient endowments i.e. bribes; after all, he did want to continue using Gringott's services) or the way the house elves fall to his feet despite his protests and even the centaurs seem to hold him in high esteem.  
And then, after slaying Fenrir Greyback and fighting for the werewolves' rights (in memory of Remus) it seems his status as the savior-of-wizards have been elevated to savior-of-all-things-magical.

Harry sighed, picking at the silk robes that Hermione had insisted that he wore for his audience with the King of the Royal Elves.

Seriously, before the Alliance approached him, he didn't even know that there were different types of werewolves, elves and even vampires. His joining the coalition was purely for the interest the Alliance had sparked in him when they explained how much they needed someone to speak for them. It appealed to his hero complex side, though Harry would never admit it, even at wand-point.

That and the fact that he was allowed to travel freely to where ever he wanted with all access granted, even to secured sanctuaries all over the world that was only accessible to certain people or species. Boy, was Hermione green with jealousy when she found out at that time.

Ron was all for it, of course. He was surprisingly supportive these days, even after Harry had broken up with Ginny for the second time, both having found that there was just something incompatible about each other. They both agreed on the break up, not wanting to split in bad terms with one another and agreed to continue being friends.

Still, things were a bit awkward at home for a while.

So, he agreed to be their ambassador and left England. He learned a lot during his travels, including, most importantly, the art of diplomacy. Without Hermione there, he had to learn how to fend for himself in a political situation in a foreign country. It certainly wasn't easy as Harry was prone to putting his foot into his mouth at the most inopportune time. But most often than not, he found that his infamous luck helped him out of precarious situations his carelessness or curiosity might have gotten him into. Or maybe it was just his fame, and that no one wanted to refute his words no matter how truthful it maybe.

Harry sincerely hoped that his mouth would not run off with him again this time. He really did not want to get stuck in a room full of indignant elves if he did manage to unwittingly offend anyone.

"Lord Potter?"

Harry looked up to the see the beautiful Princess Nuala beckoning him. He smiled at her genially and got up from his chair.

"Please call me Harry, Princess Nuala," he said, striding towards the blonde elleth, who was going to lead him to the King's throne room.

"Then, please call me Nuala," the princess said, returning his smile with equal affection. She liked this young wizard who came all the way from England to speak and fight for magical creatures alike. She liked him from the time she met him; liked the way he smiled impartially, liked the way he held himself like a veteran warrior who is a noble at birthright, liked the way he talked, with bluntness and honesty. She especially liked his emerald green eyes, reminding her of the old forest they had once lived in.

"Please enter," she said, indicating the doorway to the throne room.

"Thank you, Pri- Nuala," Harry corrected, bowing to her respectfully. The princess smiled at him warmly.

With one last prayer so that this meeting would end well, Harry stepped into the throne room.

* * *

The initial meeting wasn't too bad, the King was very very old and very very kindly. He answered Harry's enquiries patiently and listened to his explanations on the sanctuary that the Alliance of International Magical Species (AIMS) was providing to them with equal patience.

It was also with equal calmness that the King declined their offer.

"Why?" the words came out of his mouth before he could stop himself. Mentally, he kicked himself in the arse for being so blunt. But the King did not seem annoyed with the way Harry questioned his decision, merely resigned.

"If the time of the elves has come to an end, then we will fade like the trees of old," he said with all the serenity of a centuries-old veteran.

Of course, Harry did not tell him how much of a bullshit he thought his words were, even if they were pretty flowery. The elves were immortals for a reason. Surely they understood how much the world needed them. Harry certainly wasn't about to leave now that he knew that their lives were endangered by all the 'progress and development' made by the people of this city. For God's sake, they were living in a railyard!

Hermione always said that he was too stubborn for his own good. And Snape did say that he had a hero complex.

* * *

In a moment of ingenuity, Harry formed a plan and boldly put that plan into motion by asking if it was possible for him to stay a few days with the elves, if it was not too much of an inconvenience to the Royal Elves, of course. He claimed that staying with the noisy humans above gave him headaches (detrimental to my health, to quote his words) and that he would like to learn more about the elves (so that he could manipulate them into giving in, the Sorting Hat did want to put him into Slytherin for a reason and it wasn't just because he was a Horcrux).

To his gratefulness, the princess seconded his request, claiming that the poor young man must be tired from the travelling and that they would be terrible hosts not to provide the ambassador with a room. Naturally, the King agreed.

The princess once again led the way to his designated room, enquiring about the world outside and talking almost enthusiastically. Harry had a feeling that the prim and proper princess was usually not so friendly with strangers but oddly, he could not help but feel comfortable in her presence.

Unknown to him, the elven princess was feeling the same. Young Harry felt like someone she could trust, someone she could rely on, someone that she could love, like a brother. At that thought, she became forlorn, prompting her to sigh sadly and drawing Harry's green gaze onto her.

"Princess?"

The platinum blonde huffed, giving Harry a look of mock-annoyance.

"Harry, I thought that you would cease to call me princess now that we are friends," she said, forcing herself to be cheery, though her thoughts and heart were still centered on her missing twin.

Harry saw the look of loss in her eyes and understood, for he himself had lost countless others in the war. He wanted to wrap his arms around her in a gentle hug to convey his empathy at her plight but decided that she would not feel comfortable with his proximity. So he gave her a small smile and teased her gently.

"Ah, but you'll always be a princess in my eyes," he said impishly with a wink. Then, wriggling his fingers childishly as bye, he went into his room, leaving the princess behind in the hallway.

Nuala felt warmth gather in her heart at the young man's light smile, prompting her to smile in a way that she had not for years since her brother left in self-exile.

Perhaps, things are not as dim as her father says.

Perhaps, there was hope yet for the elves.

* * *

Not for the umpteenth time, the savior of the wizarding world wondered how he could have gotten so lost. Burying the urge to hit himself on the head, the young wizard turned around to trace his way back to where he started only to realize that he had no idea where he actually started out. All the hallways looked alike to him.

'Only me,' he thought to himself forlornly. He could ask someone for directions to the kitchen or to his room, no matter how embarrassing that was. With that decision made, he squared himself to open his mouth to the first person he was to encounter.

But it took him a while before he could find anyone.

He recognized the chamberlain as he (she? It? He had no idea whether it had a gender or not) made his way across the hallway. Harry sprinted across the hallway, calling out to the tall spindly creature.

"Wait!"

And that's when Harry tripped over the hem of his trailing robes. (Damnit! He told Hermione that the damn thing was too long but the witch insisted that it was the newest fashion and it made Harry look taller, a comment that made Harry glower endearingly for the whole day. It wasn't his fault he had his mother's height! ) Harry nearly tumbled over but was caught by someone. Harry looked up with a grateful expression and blinked. For a few seconds he was speechless, captivated by the object that had so efficiently and effectively broke his fall.

"Oh, wow," he breathed, unable to stop himself. His eyes couldn't seem to pull themselves away from the vision before him. This elf was hot!

Just as Harry could not bring himself to look away, Nuada found himself seemed unable to tear his eyes from the brilliant green eyes of the young wizard that had landed into his arms. The young wizard was lithe and shorter than Nuada by about half a head with windswept hair that touched his shoulders in ebony curls. Dressed in silk robes of forest green, his emerald eyes stood out the most amongst all his other features. Granted they were also very attractive features, Nuada told himself, eyeing the pink cupid's lips in a way that made Harry blush.

"Um, thanks…er… I'll…uh," Harry mumbled, at a total loss. So much for the art of diplomacy. Fall into the arms of a hot elf and his head is lost in confusion. Mentally, Harry threw himself against the wall in despair.

"What is your name?" said hot elf asked, as if Harry was not panicking right in front of him.

"Harry," the young wizard squeaked, then winced in horror.

"I am Prince Nuada," the elf answered his unspoken question. His baritone voice nearly made Harry swoon like the witches back at home commonly do whenever they catch sight of Harry out in public (much to his annoyance, of course).

"It's nice to meet you," the words tumbled out of Harry's mouth before his brain could process their exchange. "Wait. What!?... Prince?... Nuada?"

Oh, Merlin. He should just shut up. Harry's brain had upgraded to mentally beating himself with his wand while jumping off a building.

The Prince, for his part, was amused at the blush that seemed to be consuming every inch of the emerald-eyed beauty's face. Said face screwed up adorably in a wince before straightening. The cupid's lips opened again.

"You're Nuala's twin brother."

Finally! Some comprehensible words! Harry mentally congratulated himself for finally being able to string two words together without sounding like a perfect idiot.

"I am," the golden-haired prince replied. "And I am pleased to meet you too, Harry," the oh-so-suave prince said, lifting Harry's right hand to deliver a little kiss to the dorsum of his hand.

Okay, Harry's brain has now officially gone on a mental meltdown.

Merlin. Could anyone get more perfect than this?

"Oh…" Harry will never live it down if anyone had found out that he was on the verge of swooning into the elf prince's arms. Again.

"Harry," someone interrupted, breaking the reverie between the two. Harry willed himself to look away from those breath-taking golden eyes to meet equally mesmerizing eyes.

"Nuala," he said with surprise. Had she been there all this while?

The prince raised an eyebrow at the casual use of their given names, feeling a spark of possessiveness and jealousy ignite in his heart. He did not know who he was jealous of, his sister or of the Wizard he barely knew. All he knew was that the wizard inspired interest in him that he had never felt before in anyone else and he wanted to know more of this young British.

"Are you lost?" the genial princess asked and the slender wizard blushed endearingly before nodding.

"Then, I shall lead you to where you would like to go," Nuala announced, glancing to her brother, then to Harry. Almost imperceptibly, a hint of a smile twitched on her lips. Evidently, she had seen the attraction between her brother and the wizard. Though in all honestly, one would have to be blind not to see it.

"Brother, I will join you in the throne room later," she said to her older twin, whose eyes have yet to leave the ebony-haired wizard. The elven prince nodded once, to indicate that he had heard her, so Nuala turned with Harry trailing after her.

And as he walked away, Harry briefly turned around to see the Prince still gazing after him.

* * *

When Harry emerged from the kitchen after a fulfilling meal of fresh fruits and delicious pastries, he was met with chaos as elves ran around bemoaning the lost of their king. Eye widening, he grabbed the nearest one to interrogate. That can't be possible! He was just talking to the King and he was still fit as a fiddle!

"What happened!?" he questioned the weeping elf.

"Prince Nuada!" the distressed elf cried, "He has taken over the throne!"

"What?" Harry said, unable to comprehend the word. When the meaning sunk in, he shook his head, hoping that he had interpreted those words wrongly. "No. It can't be. He's perfect. He can't… No."

Letting go of the poor elf, he raced towards the throne room, this time knowing the way. All he had to do was head towards the area all the other elves seemed to be fleeing from.

"Nuada! Nuala!" Harry called out when he arrived, nearly tripping over the hem of his robes again. But what he caught sight of made him screech to an emergency stop.

"Woah!"

The creature was almost as big as Hagrid! Harry thought to himself as the giant scowled at him and roared at him bad-naturedly.

"Alright! Alright! You don't have to shout!" Harry exclaimed, cupping his ears, "I'm sorry for staring!"

Mr. Wink stopped and blinked, surprised that the little creature in green didn't run in the opposite direction while screaming in terror.

"Mr. Wink, that is enough."

"Nuada!" Harry caught sight of the Prince and breathed out in relief before remembering. "Where is Nuala? And your father?"

"Nuala has disappeared," the elf prince answered almost uncaringly, "and my father has passed."

"How?" the wizard asked, dreading the answer. But the Prince merely stared into his eyes, his impassive expression striking a cord of trepidation within Harry.

"I killed him."

At those words, Harry stared in horror at the prince, subconsciously taking a step back.

Nuada watched in confusion laced with something akin to sorrow as the evergreen eyes that reminded him of the old forest that existed no more begin to fill with tears. What was this feeling in his chest? What was this suffocating emotion that made him want to reach out and sooth this little wizard that he had only met?

Instinctively, he reached out to touch Harry but the young man flinched and slapped his hand away.

"How could you!? He was your father!?"

"Harry," he tried to calm the irate wizard to no avail. Harry just batted his arms away and backed away from the prince.

"YOU STUPID ELF!!!" Harry screamed at the top of his lungs, before turning around to disappear behind the doorway, leaving a stunned elven prince and his confused companion.

* * *

Harry surveyed the road, wondering if he was actually lost… yet again.

_'Where the hell is this troll bridge anyway?'_ inner Harry ranted in frustration.

Warily, Harry crossed the road but just as he reached the other side, someone called out his name.

"Harry Potter!"

The wizard turned around to see a familiar red figure not too far from him, grinning in recognition.

"Hellboy!? What are you doing out here!?" the wizard asked, horrified. '_Why is he out in public without a disguise on? What happened to the decree of secrecy?'_

Now that he had a better look at the large demon, he could see Abe and an equally odd-looking figure following behind Hellboy, who was dragging a rather reluctant fragglewump.

"H-Harry Potter?"

At the sight of him, said fragglewump begin to struggle against Hellboy's grip, evidently trying to escape the renowned wizard.

"Hey, stop squirming!" the red demon grumbled while Harry rolled his eyes. The wizard was too used to the way that most magical creatures reacted to the mention/sight of him: try to escape or bow down in reverence. Now foiled in her escape, the fragglewump then begun to resort to the second choice, curling in a twisted version of a bow, babbling incessantly in her annoying little voice, torn between fear and awe.

"Woah, that's a quick change in attitude," Hellboy said with a raised brow. He turned to the annoyed wizard with a grin, "Do you always have that effect on people?"

"Oh, put a cork in it!" Harry didn't know who he aimed it at, the babbling fragglewump or the smirking red demon.

"Excuse me," a cultured but distorted voice asked, interrupting the wizard's glare. Harry shifted his gaze to the suited figure beside Abe. "But might you be THE Wizard Harry Potter?"

Harry couldn't stop himself from groaning.

* * *

Johann Strauss was certainly an interesting… em, figure. Harry followed the 4 from behind, keeping an eye on the fragglewump while surveying the newcomer of the BPRD with the other.

He had thought that the Ectoplasmic… thingie was actually a fan of the Wizard Harry Potter but discovered in their brief introduction that Johann had never met a wizard before much less the emissary of magical creatures. Harry was certainly glad it wasn't because he was the boy-with-too-many-hyphens-to-his-name. He could get to like the guy and he said so to Hellboy much to the red demon's annoyance. Harry snickered at the memory of the demon's expression.

When they arrived to the gate, the fragglewump refused to open the complicated lock and was promptly sent off flying by Hellboy.

"Hellboy!" Harry admonished.

"What!?" Hellboy said defensively, "It said 'never'."

As Johann berated the nonchalant red agent, Harry sighed and smacked his forehead, wondering if he should have declined to come with them after all.

* * *

If Diagon Alley was something to go by, Harry should have known that the Troll Market wasn't any better. It was cramped, crowded, smelly and much weirder. Not that weird was a bad thing. And Harry had actually seen weirder. Like the time he spent with Volturi… but that was another story.

Harry roamed around for a while after separating from the others, wondering how to find his contact when he had no idea how to read Troll language. He sighed, resigned to the fact that he might have to ask someone… or thing. It wasn't that he didn't like to ask for directions, it's just that most magical beings didn't like being asked questions.

A small tug at his robes made him look down and blink in surprise. It was a two headed wood sprite, if he wasn't wrong in his identification, that is. The little creature was looking up at him with big beady eyes that reminded him of Dobby, bless his soul, its three hands wringing the silk fabric of his robes. Harry knelt down, after making sure that he wasn't in anyone's way.

"What are you doing out here so far away from the trees, my little friend?" Harry asked the tiny being gently, wondering why this seemingly shy creature approached him. "Can I help you?"

The wood sprite launched into a barrel of words that made no sense to Harry and it took the wizard some time before he realized that the little creature was actually talking in Troll.

"Oh, no," he groaned, the wood sprite was now looking at him pleadingly. "I can't understand you," he tried to explain gently but the sprite just launched into another speech that he could barely make head or tails of.

Unfortunately, the little sprite only seemed to know Troll and could not make Harry understand what it was trying to convey. Harry was nearly at his wits end when a commotion drew his attention. By now, the wood sprite was pulling on his robes, as if trying to get him to follow it but Harry didn't seem to notice as he had just spotted Hellboy fighting with a large fellow that was uncannily familiar. Harry wracked his brain, trying to remember where he had seen the creature before.

Then, just as Hellboy managed to outmaneuver his opponent and knock him down. Harry ran up towards the demon, worried for his friend but screeched to a stop when the creature struggled back up his feet.

Of course! Now he remembered. Nuada called him Mr. Wink!

"Wait! Stop!" Harry called out when just as Mr. Wink lost his temper at Hellboy and shot his mechanical hand at the red demon only to have said demon dodge. Harry winced in horror as Mr. Wink's detachable hand got caught in the gears, pulling the struggling creature in.

"Diffindo!" Harry shouted, slashing his wand quickly before he could register fully what was happening. The chain broke and Mr. Wink fell backwards from the momentum.

"Harry! What are you doing?" Hellboy asked in exasperation.

"I can't just watch him get killed!" Harry shot back, before turning to the winded Mr. Wink, who blinked owlishly at him.

Before Mr. Wink could even get up to start another uproar, Harry wordlessly petrified him and watched as Nuada's companion slumped back down.

"Harry!"

"Enough! Just go, Hellboy," he commanded the reluctant demon. "Go, I'll be fine."

Hellboy looked uncertain but the wizard prompted him to move with a glance towards Johann. Evidently, the reminder that Abe and the princess was waiting for him up was enough to erase all hesitance.

Harry sighed as he surveyed the mess that had been left behind by the red demon. Behind him, the two headed wood sprite that he had forgotten about was still hanging onto his robes. The petite wizard gathered up the small being and gently set the winded sprite down onto the ground.

"Sorry little fella, but I have to see to Mr. Wink. I'm afraid I can't go with you," he told it as it scrambled to its feet. "Be careful!" Harry called out as the little creature made it way back to wherever it was heading, swaying almost drunkenly.

* * *

The small wood sprite made its way down the sewers, making sure to spread the news that it had to the others.

'The Prince's mate is here! Mr Wink is dead! Big red man did it!' (1)

The other wood sprites excitedly dispersed to find the elf prince. One of them found the prince and immediately begin to babble.

"What is it my friend?"

'No, up there… Up there… Wink is dead…'

The Prince looked devastated by the news, taking a deep breath as the wood sprite delivered the second piece of news.

'Prince's mate is here!'

* * *

Harry sighed as he exited the gateway to the troll bridge.

And people called HIM a trouble magnet. He swore that Hellboy was much worse than him.

A rumbling sound from beneath his feet made him jump warily and when the ground begun to tremble, he knew something was seriously wrong. When he caught sight of the emerging forest spirit from the sewers, he knew it was time to panic.

"OH, BLOODY HELL," he quoted Ron's favourite expression. He spent a few useless minutes to gape in awe at the spectacular forest spirit before snapping back to himself.

Then, he ran.

The enormous green creature was heading towards the city centre, where there were plenty of people. Plenty of stupid people. Lots of dumb people who doesn't know how precious this creature was; people who are going to end up killing this wondrous RARE being. Forget rare, it was extinct!

Fueled by his hero complex, which was at an all time high, Harry took advantage of the chaos and ducked into an alley to apparate up to the roof. Once there, he raced across the rooftop to apparate to the adjoining one, continuing his journey towards the poor confused creature, leaping with the help of a levitation spell when the gap was small enough for him to jump. He was close to reaching the rampaging creature when something stopped him. Or rather someone.

Strong arms wrapped around his midriff, halting his progress and pulling him into a hard chest. Harry yelped (though he would deny it vehemently in the aftermath).

"What are you doing!?" Harry shouted over the din the forest spirit was making, before he turned around to see his captor. His heart leapt at the sight of the elven prince, who stared at him with an indescribable expression.

"Why are you here, Harry?" he asked in the quiet voice of his. Harry fancied that he detected a hint of anger in his voice and wondered if the prince was actually unhappy with him. A pang of hurt caused him to snap back defensively.

"What do you mean why am I here? I have every right to be here!" he shouted, struggling against the larger male, who reluctantly let him go before he could harm himself. He turned around to face the prince, scowling at the royalty. Secretly, Nuada thought that he did so adorably.

"It is dangerous here," the prince said in reply, his voice still soft. Harry was amazed that he could actually hear the elf's every word despite the bedlam that was around them.

"So? I'm not some damsel in distress," he said, still angry at the prince. He could not forgive the handsome elf for committing patricide on his wise, passive father.

"Harry, please," the prince whispered, almost desperately. He could not bear the thought of his emerald-eyed wizard getting hurt in the crossfire. He took a step closer and was pleased that Harry did not seem uncomfortable with his proximity.

Harry wasn't one to back down from a challenge so when the prince approached him, the young wizard stood his ground, still glaring (endearingly) at the elf. It was when the prince's gaze dropped to his lips that Harry realized that it wasn't so much of a challenge after all. Reflexively, he licked his dry lips as his heartbeat begun to race.

It was clearly an invitation, even if it was an unintentional one. And Nuada wasn't one to hesitate so he took it at stride and gave into the temptation.

The moment their lips met, it was as if everything else had faded into the background. There was only Harry and only Nuada. No one else mattered and nothing else was important. Harry's hand was twined in golden locks as the wizard's arm around the elven prince's shoulders pulled the elf down urgently for more contact. The prince, in turn, wrapped his arms around the slim waist to pull that smaller being closer.

When they broke up for air, Harry and Nuada stared at each other, stunned by this… connection… this unusual chemistry that seemed to spark within them. Harry was panting, so aroused by this beautiful creature who looked as if he wanted to throw him on the floor and ravish him this instant. Honestly, Harry wasn't sure he didn't want it too.

Then, a loud explosion broke their reverie as well as their embrace.

Harry turned to see Hellboy shooting the forest spirit rapidly as the creature trashed about in pain and confusion.

"NO!"

"Harry, don't!" But it was too late, the wizard had apparated to appear directly in front of the forest spirit, levitating in mid-air.

"STOP, DON'T SHOOT!"

Hellboy faltered, surprised by the wizard's sudden appearance.

"Shit, Harry! Don't do that!"

"Hellboy! Don't kill it!" Harry pleaded, unhindered by the number of muggles watching him as he pleaded the demon to spare the forest spirit.

"Harry, if I don't kill him he's going to kill everyone here!" Hellboy yelled at the wizard, shooting the forest spirit in the shoulder when the creature struggled to land a hit at the demon.

"No! You don't understand! He's just confuse!" the wizard shouted back, ducking the green slime that was rapidly raining down on him. "Just stop!"

The red demon was unable to answer as he was too busy dodging the leafy tendrils so Harry turned around to confront the spirit forest. If he had been a bystander instead, he would have noticed how the forest spirit had actually avoided hitting him as it lashed out against the demonic creature that had wounded it. But Harry was too concerned with saving the poor thing and didn't think too much of it. However, it did not escape the observation of a few others. Including a certain elf prince.

"Please," Harry pleaded to the forest spirit, "Come with me. I'll bring you home, where you will be safe."

"Just come to me," Harry coaxed with the gentlest voice he could muster, focusing his magic in convincing the poor confused spirit. His poor attempt at voice hypnotism seemed to be working for the forest spirit was rapidly calming down, even going as far as leaning down towards the dark-haired wizard. Now, how was Harry going to ship this huge forest spirit back to the Forbidden Forest?

He surreptiously cast a shrinking charm to the suddenly docile forest spirit and gave a sigh when the giant spirit begun to reduce in size into a small palm-sized plant. Harry cancelled his levitating spell and dropped to the ground quickly to retrieve the twitching sapling before anyone acquired the idea of stomping the poor thing with their oversized shoe to match their oversized ego. He clasped it to his chest, soothing the little spirit, feeling for a moment like Neville with his obsession in plants but dismissing the disturbing thought quickly.

When he looked up, he realized that he was now standing in the middle of the street where several BPRD agents were. Harry's eyes narrowed as the crowd begin to shout insults at the Hellboy, unable to understanding that the red demon had just saved their asses or unwilling to. This was like déjà vu, except from a third person's point of view.

"Hellboy," Harry called out, catching the growling demon's attention.

"Yeah? What do you want?" the red-skinned being growled bad-temperedly.

"We should go now," Harry said, approaching the middle of the crowd, who parted like the red sea, obviously wary of this 'freak'. The agents of the BPRD blinked at the petite wizard.

"We?"

"Yes, the Aurors should be arriving anytime soon," Harry said, ushering the Big Red to move on. "Come on!"

"The what?" Manning asked, before Liz answered, understanding dawning on her face.

"The Aurors!"

"Quickly now!" Harry snapped. They obliged, running quickly to their truck and managed to disappear into it right before the familiar cracks sounded in the air.

"Have fun, guys!" Harry waved cheerily to the Aurors, who didn't look very happy with him. Like he could care less!

Harry turned away with the forest spirit twitching in his arms and looked up where he had left Nuada but he was no longer there. The wizard felt a pang of disappointment but didn't dwell on it. He had a feeling that he would see the Prince again soon.

* * *

MERRY X'MAS!!! I thought of posting this a wk ago but din have time. anyway, enjoy this holiday specials! ^___^

**Author's Note:** I've been working on this piece for almost a yr. It'll be a two-shot.

1. Yes, I'll be writing abt how HB & HP (heh) first met, basically their first joint case. ^___^ will post it when I can.

2. Volturi. Couldn't help but add that in, heh. Might write a drabble or two abt that one. If any plot bunnies occur, that is.

3. Ah, the confused little wood sprite. After being spun & flung around while hanging onto Harry's robes, anyone will misintepret things.

Please r & r and I'll update asap. ^^`


	2. Intermission How Hellboy met Harry

I know i had a lot of ppl messaging me to continue this story but I'm a bit preoccupied lately. First with my exams, then with my new job and now, with my wedding preparations. Pls have patience with me. ^_^ here's a peace offering...

**How did Hellboy meet Harry?**

Despite his age, Professor Bruttenholm felt like it was his first Christmas and has just discovered Santa Claus. He was so excited in meeting the agent that the British Magical Ministry of Magic was sending. A wizard! The only other wizard he had ever met before was Rasputin and he wasn't exactly a good example of the magical kind. So it was in great anticipation that the professor and his adopted son, along with several curious BPRD agents and Abraham Sapien aka Abe, awaited the arrival of the wizard agent called Auror.

When the dark-haired being stepped into the hall, along with his escorts, the professor's eyebrow lifted high into his hairline, though in all honesty, his wasn't the only ones.

The wizard agent was smaller than he had expected; petite really, and looked more like a teenager than a full-grown wizard. With a face that was more cute than handsome, the young wizard looked around the headquarters with polite curiousity before settling his gaze onto the silver-haired professor.

Later, in retrospect, the professor likened his emerald green gaze to looking into the endless depth of the sea. There was an unknown power brewing beneath the calm surface, a wild card that had too much wisdom and wit to be controlled. Just from that look alone, Charles knew that this young man was a force to be reckoned with despite his lithe size.

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter," the wizard said, shaking hands with the professor. "You must be Professor Charles Bruttenholm."

"Welcome, Mr. Potter," Charles greeted back cordially, once again feeling an overflowing anticipation to see this wizard at work. Then, he turned to introduce agents and his son. Predictably, the BPRD agents looked skeptically at the wizard but Hellboy grinned at the dark-haired boy man.

"Hey, it s nice to meet cha!" Then, to the amusement of those present except the wizard's, Hellboy began to ruffle the smaller being's already unruly hair.

The wizard looked annoyed for a moment as Hellboy patted his head patronizingly. Then, he smiled, in a _I m-too-cute-to-be-evil_ way that made Charles feel a tad sorry for Hellboy. But his son really needed to learn his lesson on how NOT to underestimate anyone.

"It s nice to meet you too, Mr. Big Red Man," the wizard chirped adorably. "And the purple really suits you."

Hellboy blinked.

"What purple?" he asked, bewildered as the professor struggled to keep his chuckles hidden while the other agents gaped with wide eyes. Abe looked curiously at Hellboy, tilting his head in confusion.

Harry just continued to smile beguilingly.

"I believe he meant your purple hair," Abe finally answered as several agents burst out in laughter.

"What purple hair?" Hellboy reached up to pat his head but was unable to feel any difference. He looked around in bafflement as the agents around them continued to chuckle.

Well, then. Shall we make a move? Harry asked the professor, blatantly ignoring Hellboy's apparent panic.

"WHAT PURPLE HAIR!"

**End... for now.**


End file.
